


For Real This Time

by sugarpixi



Category: Peach Girl
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Last Typhoon brought Momo and Kairi together. But what of Sae and Touji? When they cross paths on a train going back from Shiranami is it a new beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning In An End?

Disclaimer: I don't own Peach Girl. 

For Real This Time  
A Beginning In An End? 

“All's well that ends well!” Sae chimed, stretching as she boarded a train. She really outdid her self this time. Momo got her happy ending and Kairi wasn't his uncharacteristically pathetic self. That was the best part, actually. Sure, he was annoying normally but Kairi in the dumps was the worst! He was literally a drag. 

“You sure look pleased with your self.” 

That voice... The brunette whipped around to find the source. She found a pair of familiar eyes peering down at her. 

“T-Touji!” squeaked Sae suddenly finding great interest in her shoes. As usual Touji had such an intense vibe, heightened by how he towered over her. Could he stop now? Why was he so close? After waiting a bit, she looked again to see him still in close proximity. Not that she needed to look, she felt his presence. Laughing nervously she started doing what she did best, blabbing her mouth. 

“As a matter of fact, I am. Thanks to me, my best friend Momo is having her happily ever after! Even though I'd like to stay a little longer I know those love birds want to be left alone!” 

“Is that right?” 

His words came out like a scoff. The petite girl swore she saw a glint in his narrowed eyes before they darkened. She swallowed, feeling a little guilty. The reason they were probably meeting on the same train and departing was the same: to leave the lovers alone. The only difference was that he was suffering. Sae knew he was going to. After all, she was the one who not so long ago dropped the sagely knowledge that in such a situation someone was going to inevitably get hurt. The extent of it though, she could not gauge. 

Touji may have been a very inexperienced and naive guy but by no means was he simple. Especially not now. After all that has happened how could this guy stand around unaffected like a brick wall? 

Gee, Toujigamori show some damn emotion! This here was his problem. Yeah, Kairi was annoying but he expressed himself and somehow his incessant whining had won Sae over. There was nothing form Touji's end that appealed to her. Not at all. Flashbacks of their paint drying relationship ran through Sae's head and it only pushed her to take it further. 

“Yeeeah.... and Momo is happy and you know what I don't regret it because it makes me hap--” 

Her words along with a small gasp got stuck in her throat. Eyes wide, the tiny brunette could only focus on three things: Touji's long, thick, eyelashes grazing her face,the warmth of his fingers lifting her chin upward and the softness of those lips covering hers. She has kissed him many times, but this is the first time she ever even though about these little things. Her stomach fluttered, the feeling rising up to her chest. Could this be....

 

A/N: I recently binge watched Peach Girl because I was feeling nostalgic. So I wanted to write about some of the characters and I really want to explore the dynamics of Sae and Touji as a real couple and here we are. I think this may make it to a full blown chaptered story. It can certainly go places.


	2. Making Meanings

Disclaimers: I don't own Peach Girl 

Chapter 2: Making Meanings

Sae screamed into her pillow and then continued to make loud, indescribable inhuman noises as she rotated between punching said pillow, clutching it against her and rolling around all over her bed. Breathless, she stopped moving around, swaddled in a mess of sheets to look up at her plain white ceiling. Whatever she was doing was not helping. In fact, it might be making things worse, she realized. She put a hand over her forehead, palm up, fingers idly curling and uncurling. The images won't stop. 

What happened the other day kept repeating in her mind. Seeing Touji on the train, his lips on hers... Her cheeks flushed at the thought. She could still remember how warm and how soft they were. Her heart beat increased. But she won't acknowledge that. Because acknowledging that would mean that she was catching a case, even though it may not be serious. No, definitely not now, it wouldn't be serious but it still would be something. Only Ryo has made her heart race and Sae wanted it to stay that way. 

Following the kiss, it was undeniable that Touji was kind of cute... The way he looked away with his face flushing yet staying right there with her. Even though it was awkward Sae found that she could not move even an inch. Being there with someone she knew even after something so unexpected and embarrassing was still better than being alone or with some stranger. She had to appreciate his chivalry even as he clumsily suggested in escorting her home after the fact. She refused his offer but didn't let him off without adding some sassy remark, because she is Sae after all and it was a mannerism that served to her advantage in maintaining her image. She hoped. 

Sae screeched into her pillow again before taking some deep breaths and decided it was time to distract her self. Still, she found that the images of the kiss would creep up at very random times. Not only that but the ghost of kisses past decided to start haunting her as well. She groaned in defeat and let herself ruminate on what happened. Fighting it was too exhausting and honestly, just not worth it. Damn that Touji. This is all his fault. Touji... What is that goober doing anyways? 

 

Touji traced a finger over his lips. He had been doing it for the past hour. Maybe longer. All he knows is that he can't get what happened the day before out of his head. Stupid Touji. What the hell was that? He scolded himself internally. He literally just broke up with Momo. Actually, he was dumped. But that wasn't important right now. What was important was what he just did, what just happened. What did happen?

He was accommodated by the hotel after his not so little tiff with Momo. He was going to leave as soon as possible, hoping not to run into his ex so soon. He didn't run into the tanned redhead at all, which he was grateful for. Instead, he saw the top of a familiar brunette's head on his train back. She looked rather triumphant. Ugh. Sae. What was she doing there? She probably finished with some scheme of hers. She hadn't seemed to notice him so Touji decided to speak up first. 

Indeed, she had been scheming. Sae was probably going to tell on herself. Yep. bingo. Of course it had to do with Momo and by extension Touji himself. Ah, so that was it. He examined the girl as she stood there looking quite intimidated and a little more hesitant though that did not stop her from digging her hole and burying herself in it. She was too proud of what she did, and despite the circumstance being against him, he had to admire her. This time, petty, jealous Sae was selfless and acted out of good intentions. This was probably the first time she was there for Momo after antagonizing the poor girl (and also him) for so long. Although his emotional wounds were fresh and for a moment he felt an emotion like anger well inside of himself for the salt she just poured on it, he couldn't really focus on those feelings. There was something different about the girl before him and the conniving girl he was forced to date. Indeed, that made him curious but it also brought him a lot of old memories that hit him like a train at the sight of Sae's mouth. Before he even knew it, he had already kissed her and was probably as shocked as she was. 

He just finished with some drama and was ready for some peace. Shit. How could he mess up and dammit, why did it have to be Sae? He had three days to prepare himself to face the consequences as he knew he couldn't really avoid her being in the same class. 

That kiss though...It was different than of the kisses he had shared with Sae. The main thing it being something he was being forced to do whether by her or himself. It had been a kiss he willingly gave her besides the dreaded kiss on Momo's birthday when he lost all senses and made out with her. Oh yeah, that was the main thing. Momo had nothing to do with it at all. Touji knew it probably wasn't good or right, however, comparing the Amour De Pattou situation and the one on the train and making a distinction between them was somehow important to him. The last time all he could think of was Momo. But this time it was all about Sae. Even though their lips had met many times for him it was the first time and many thoughts ran through his mind at the time about the experience. He could recall a few, but right now just wasn't the time to dig for them nor were they that significant in his life. 

Touji messed up. That he acknowledged. That is the issue at hand. The solution was simple. Step one, apologize. Step two, clear the air. However he knew there were going to be many other factors that could complicate things. He sighed. He will just have to deal with that when it comes. Just apologize Touji. There's really no good excuse. Well, Sae was kind of cute—no! Not an excuse! Agh. That made him look even worse. Touji groaned loudly. He was going to have a looooong day ahead of him. 

The three days breezed by and soon everyone found themselves at school again. Momo held her breath, fingers laced tightly to Kairi's. He stopped walking causing her to stop dead in her tracks as well. 

“What are you so worried about Momo?” 

“Uh... you know... we are finally back and—this.” the tanned girl lifted their joint hands. 

“So what? Sure everyone will probably freak out at the beginning but I am sure things will fall in place.” 

The weight in the tanned swimmer's chest lifted at his words. Kairi always seemed to know what to say. Not only that but his smile melted her worries away and gave her strength. As they walked to their classrooms the couple felt many eyes on them. But together they shined and radiated happiness. Upon entering the classroom, Momo spotted Sae already sitting in her seat, she raised an eyebrow. It was unusual to see her by herself. Hell, it was unusual for her to being class that early. After what happened, she thought maybe Sae would be lapping at all the attention for being a matchmaker. Or rather, Momo wished that was the case. That way the heat wouldn't be focused on her. Momo gasped as she felt her self pulled away from her boyfriend and bombarded with a slew of questions.

“Weren't you dating Touji?” Momo's friends asked in unison, eyes darting towards Kairi for just a second in a deadly glare before turning back on the tanned girl. 

“Ah... you see, it's a long story...” said Momo, “But I assure you guys, this is it. I've chosen Kairi for good.” 

The girls pressed the hapless heroine for details on the final war for her heart. They were captivated by the twists and turns, their anger and disbelief alleviated by truth and enlightenment. 

“After everything, in the end it was Sae who helped us reach this point,” the redhead finished softly, taking her boyfriend's hand in hers. 

“What? Sae!?” 

Momo nodded and once again glanced at the pale petite girl sitting many seats across of where she sat. She could have sworn they locked eyes until Sae's eyes widened and at that moment the swimmer knew her ex rival's attention wasn't on her. She glanced behind her to find that Touji just walked into class, her eyes following him all the way to the brunette. An intense tension hung in the air and it seemed like the whole room got still. Trying to ignore it and prevent being sucked in, Momo continued to ramble on about her vacation all the while glancing over to the unlikely pair. 

Sae and Touji, huh? What is this all about the red haired girl asked herself. Making a note to call Sae later about it. 

The bell rang signaling the end of classes. Sae got up, left the classroom and headed over to the lockers to collect the rest of her belongings. 

“Hey! Wanna go to the mall!?” 

“Let's go to Karaoke!” 

“Can you believe what I just heard?” 

The petite girl sighed. Everyone's voices were so loud, yet the voices in her own head were louder. She felt too exhausted and her head felt heavy. Today was definitely a day she felt she wanted to be alone. Since meeting with Touji she had been in a daze up until getting home. Once inside her house she silently crept to her room, sliding down onto the floor as she closed the door with her back. 

“SAE!? CAN'T EVEN SAY HELLO?” Sae's mother called from the living room. 

Geez, the pale girl thought in aggravation, squeezing her eyes shut. Her mom was one very specific person she did not want to have any kind of exchange with in such a state. 

Beep—Beep----Beep--Beep--Biii--Biii---Beeeeeep!!

The little tune caused Sae to jump and hurriedly put her phone to her ear. 

“H-Hello?” 

“SAE? Whew. So glad you picked up,” 

It was Momo's voice. She sounded suuper worrried. Typical Momo. Somehow it was comforting to hear it though. Sae's lips curve into a wry smile. She didn't know that there would be a day she would personally admit that it was nice to hear the tanned girl's voice. 

“You sound like I died or something,” the small girl sassed on the other line. 

“You're okay!” sniffed the swimmer. 

“Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?” 

“To be honest, you didn't look so good today Sae. What happened between you and Touji?” 

Ugh. Straight to the point. Good thing Sae was quick on her toes! 

“Nothing happened Momo.” 

“...You suuuuure?” 

Sae rolled her eyes and pushed back some hair behind her ears. If there was something she knew of her friend it is that she was a stubborn one, especially when it concerned the feelings of others. 

“It's nothing. Promise,” the brunette finished softly. Maybe she was trying to convince herself more than her friend on the line. The red head didn't say anything but she made a really skeptical noise. 

“Buuuuuut, if you REALLY want to know, Momo, we just hashed out a few things.” 

“Hash... out... You and Touji?” 

Momo said her words really slowly, as if literally trying to break down what she just heard. Sae took advantage of it and pressed further. 

“You know, you aren't the only one I have hurt. I am sure what I have done to you, could have hurt Touji equally as bad if not more. We both decided to just talk it out and clear the air between us.” 

“O-oh, I see,” the red head began, “well, then, that is a good thing!” 

“Yes, Momo! Of course it is.” Sae agreed a little too happily. It sounded too fake even to her. On the other line the swimmer was vocalizing her excitement over it. Looks like she hadn't noticed. 

“Hey, Momo? I gotta go...”

“Ok, Sae, well, see you tomorrow.” 

“Momo?” 

“Yes Sae?” 

“Thank you.” 

Sae pressed end call and buried her face into her knees. Sure, Touji and her had hashed things out. But it wasn't necessarily that past. Come to think of it, she still hasn't unloaded that baggage at all has she? Something about bringing up those times up gave her a sour taste in her mouth. But thinking about what just happened made her head feel foggy. 

Touji had invited her to the school court yard. Predictable Touji. It was where he kissed Momo. Where he was “caught” cheating. Where he officially broke up with Momo, starting his relationship with Sae by pulling her close and kissing her Now this... At the thought Sae's palms grew moist. There were things that he did that could be predicted but there were also these surprises. The cat-like girl did not know what to expect and it sort of scared her. 

But suddenly Touji was in a deep bow and Sae really didn't know how to react. Sorry, he had murmured as his head dropped. Then he lifted his face up to look at the the brunette. She had turned quickly, her face growing even redder than the face she had a quick peep at. 

“Is that all?” she huffed, hands on hips. 

“There is no excuse for what I did. I'm sorry,” he repeated scratching the back of his head and turning his head away in embarrassment.

“Honestly, this is super awkward., so if I accept can we just forget about it?” suggested Sae, holding out her hand to him. 

Touji smiled brightly and the tension between them eased.

“Yeah,” he agreed taking her hand in his and shaking it. 

Yeah... Sae thought. Let's just forget about it. She had kind of forgotten about him. After all she had gone through-- Touji wasn't even a blip in her life, and wasn't even on her radar since... well since they started dating really. Even now he shouldn't be in her thoughts at all. There were more important things to think about or at least that is what everyone considered them... College and of course the big hurdle towards it in the form of college entrance exams. 

 

A/N: I got something done. YAY! I have been thinking a lot in regards to this story. I really wanna make a full on story here but I am also debating whether to use some things from the Peach Girl : Sae's story and make something great here. As always I aim to make something interesting but also believable in the realm for these characters and I hope to share this vision. So it may be a while until the next update. But I'd say the length of this chapter is a feat for me. Thank you for reading! R/R!


End file.
